


Fine Art

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [60]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Eames and Briar Rose have a daddy-daughter day at the art gallery. Briar Rose attends a morning kids art class then they look at the paintings together.





	

When Briar Rose and Eames had a day for themselves, Eames tried his best to do something that would cost little to no money. Not that he was frugal, it was only because he had tendencies to spoil his only little girl and Arthur made him promise - no more overspending on their daughter.

So Eames got creative and one of the things they found they liked to do was visit the local art museum. They had a morning class for children, where they could paint, make arts and crafts and learn a little about art. Briar Rose loved it. She loved to paint, she loved to make things and she loved to learn about art. Eames would sit with the parents and watch his little girl, seeing her paint, concentrating on her tiny canvas, trying to duplicate what she saw. Most times, the teacher of the class would set up a single plush toy or a series of blocks or a piece of fruit for the kids to try and paint. That morning, it was a big plastic apple and Briar Rose had studied it, then dipped her brush in the red paint and made the outline first. 

She had on a plastic smock, though it wouldn’t have made a difference if she had anything on at all since she was so careful. Her hair was pulled up and made into a fishtail braid and underneath her yellow plastic smock, she wore a black skater skirt and black t-shirt. She had on black and white Converse sneakers and Eames held her leather jacket while he waited. He was always finding new ways to feel proud of his daughter, whether be it in school, or her behavior at home, how she watched over Caramel or her baby brother or hung out with Edward or her many talents. She sung, she danced, she had an eye for fashion and now she painted. Eames sighed to himself, proud of her in every way.

When she was done and class was over, Briar Rose brought over her painting to her father, excited to show off her work and Eames smiled brightly, seeing the big red apple, the brown steam and the big green leaf on the side. She had even added a white spot from where the museum lights above made it on the apple.

“Do you like it, daddy?”

“I do, my flower. You’re very talented!”

Briar Rose beamed.

After she removed her smock and put her leather jacket back on, she and Eames took a walk through the museum, Eames holding her painting in his free hand. They would stop and look at the paintings, amazed at the artwork and sometimes Eames would lift her up to show her the painting hung a little higher. He would read to her the descriptions and the artists and Briar Rose was just in awe.

“Daddy, can I paint like this some day?”

“You can do whatever you want, my flower. If you want to be a painter, you can be.”

“Can I still be a ballerina?”

“Yes you can.”

She smiled and held Eames’ hand a little tighter as they continued walking.

While not exactly spoiling her, Eames did buy her a few things at the gift shop; a book on Van Gogh and a postcard of ‘Starry Night’. She had become enamored with the way Van Gogh painted and thought everything he did was beautiful. She couldn’t stop admiring her postcard and looked at it the entire time they waited in line to pay for it. In the car, she looked through her book, commenting to Eames while he drove about how beautiful Van Gogh’s sunflowers were, or how beautiful his irises were (she called them purple flowers). She even though his self portrait was beautiful.

“Daddy, his own picture is beautiful. It’s like he took it with a camera, but he painted it daddy!”

“Van Gogh would be chuffed to hear that, my flower.”

Briar Rose smiled and clutched her book closer to her and said,

“I wish I could meet him.”

“I wish you could too, but he passed away a very long time ago.”

“Aw…”

She frowned and looked down at her book again.

“But he’s still got a lot of paintings right?”

“Yes, a lot of them.”

“Could we go see them one day?”

Eames smiled.

“We could. I’ll talk to your dad about it.”

She smiled and returned to her book.


End file.
